Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Wiki:Content policy
This page contains the Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Wiki's . It describes criteria and rules for all or specific types of content. *Policies set general rules for the wiki's administration and its content. *Any registered editor is free to edit this page to improve its readability as long as the essence of the article remains unchanged. *If you would like to suggest content changes or propose a new policy or guideline, please use the wiki discussion forum. *See the policies and guidelines page for an overview of this wiki's policies and guidelines. Content criteria * All content must relate to the Nanoha franchise and reflect canon Nanoha sources. ** For the purposes of this policy, "canon sources" are defined as anything produced by or in association with Masaki Tsuzuki (see also Fanfiction policy below). ** The only exception is content specific to the Nanoha INNOCENT spin-off media. Characters, locations, concepts, etc. only found in the Brave Duel continuity should not have separate pages dedicated to them on this wiki (visit the instead). * All content needs to be accurate. The Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Wiki aims to provide reliable information. In particular, adding speculation and own inventions (fan fiction) to articles should be avoided. * All content needs to be verifiable. Other editors need to be able to check and verify it. * All content needs to be informative. Information which is only of interest to the writer or to other editors (as opposed to readers) should not be included in articles. * All content needs to be objective. Opinions and "my favorite"-style passages should not be added to articles. * All content needs to abide by copyright regulations. Generally, content from other sites should not be copied unless permission has been granted. Criteria for specific content Characters * All characters who have been named in the canon media should have their own articles. * Dedicated lists of characters (as separate articles) are not allowed on this wiki. Devices * All Devices and Device-like constructs that have been named in canon sources should have their own articles. * Unnamed Devices should be described in their respective masters' articles, unless there is enough information on them to warrant a new article. Families * Family articles should only be created if there exist three or more articles about characters belonging to that particular family. Locations * All locations that have been featured and named in canon sources should have their own articles. Magic * All important (named) concepts of magic in the Nanoha universe should have their own articles. Spells * All named spells featured in canon sources should have their own articles. * The only exceptions are named spells that are minor variations of another spell, in which case they should be described on its page instead. * Unnamed spells should be instead listed in the Unnamed spells article. Media * All official installments of the Nanoha franchise should have their own articles. This includes anime series, mangas, films, and video games. * Each anime episode, manga chapter, and Sound Stage should have its own article. Fanfiction policy * For the purposes of this policy, "fanfiction" is defined as any material related to the Nanoha franchise but not created by or in association with Masaki Tsuzuki. * No fan-made content is allowed on the Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Wiki, including, but not limited to: doujinshi, doujin games, textual fanfiction, fanart, unsanctioned crossovers, etc. * Instead, the is the go-to place for documenting Nanoha fanfiction. Spoiler policy * In general, the whole wiki is considered a and specific spoilers should not be marked as such in articles. * The only exception to this rule are the lead-ins to the articles, which should be kept spoiler-free, as well as the headings within the article (because of the table of contents). This does not, however, include the infobox, whose contents should be kept up to date, regardless of spoilers. See also * Editing guideline